Totally Crushed
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: When the other Autobots suddenly tease Smokescreen for behaving like a sparkling around Optimus, he feels crushed and humiliated and avoids everyone. But he quickly learns that being a youngling and embracing his youth isn’t so bad. Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**Another Opti and Smokey story! Made with extra smiles, giggles, fluff, and a hint of emotionality.**

**Sequel to _More Than Just a Leader. _Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen. Thanks for the amazing idea! Hope u like, this story's for you!**

**Totally Crushed**

Ever since he had that inspiring and invigorating talk with Optimus Prime, Smokescreen had more confidence in himself than ever before. And it was all thanks to Optimus.

Now he wasn't pushing himself to be perfect, or filling himself with self doubt. He had more confidence in his actions, which made him improve greatly on his fighting skills. The other Autobots noticed his great change, and were all impressed.

But if there was something else that they noticed, it would be the more time he spent with their leader. After training was over, Optimus would stick around with Smokescreen to help him with another exercise. And when they were done, Prime would reward him with a warm hug or a pet to his helm.

It's not like they haven't seen this before; Optimus would always do that with Bumblebee. But this seemed...different.

Even though Smokescreen was a youngling like Bee, he would always want to be treated like an older mech. He never wanted to embrace his inner youngling that much because he didn't want to ruin his reputation. Or worse, he didn't want to be humiliated by the other Autobots.

But that was all about to change.

As the Autobots were enjoying their evening in the refueling lounge, they noticed Optimus and Smokescreen weren't there.

"Prime and Smokescreen aren't coming again?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not surprised," Arcee said. "Smokescreen said he wanted to do some extra training with him to help improve his fighting skills."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard them last night before I went into recharge."

"Now, why are those two suddenly hanging out more?" asked Wheeljack. "It's not like they're best friends or something. Are they?"

Ratchet scoffed. "Puh-leeze! Optimus does not have time to be messing around with a youngling. He's our leader, after all."

"What about Bee?" Arcee pointed to the yellow bot, who beeped at the mention of his name. "That's exactly what you said when he was younger. And just look at them now."

"That's different! He raised him, so he has a reason to read the youngling bedtime stories every night."

_"Optimus doesn't do that anymore. I'm way too old for bedtime stories now!" _Bee argued. _"Besides, he always gets me to go into recharge by taking me for a drive around the canyon. It always works because I usually just pass out at my berthroom door, and then I'm too tired to have my nighttime Energon."_

"Kid, you still need to have nightttime servings of Energon?" Wheeljack asked with a light laugh. "I thought you grew out of that."

Bumblebee pointed an accusing finger at Ratchet. _"He still makes me!"_

"Because you are impossible to put to recharge at night! That's why I give you warm servings of Energon so you can finally be quiet and go to recharge!" Ratchet sighed and shook his helm. "I still don't know how you can have so much energy throughout the day...especially at night!"

"Well anyways, back to the real topic here," Bulkhead said, changing the conversation. "Do you guys all notice how Optimus is around Smokescreen?" They all nodded.

"It's like we're watching Prime raise Bee all over again," said Arcee. "Like yesterday. I passed by the training hall, and heard Optimus congratulate Smokescreen on some training exercise or whatever. And when I peeked inside, I saw them _hugging_."

"Oh, so your spying now?" Ratchet said.

"I wasn't spying, Ratchet. I was _observing. _Big difference." The medic just scoffed. "Anyway, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I feel like Optimus is treating Smokescreen like a sparkling."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

_"He's hugging other younglings except me?! I thought what we had was special!"_

"Think about it," Arcee continued. "Smokescreen always tries to act older for his age, but I think deep down he feels more secure with Optimus. I mean, who wouldn't? Right?"

"Well that's just proves one thing here," said Wheeljack.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Smokescreen's ruining his rep here!" He turned to Arcee. "I don't think Prime's treating Smokescreen like a sparkling. It's actually the other way around; Smokescreen's _acting _like a sparkling towards Optimus! And Prime's falling for it!"

Everyone except Bumblebee burst out laughing.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. I've known Smokescreen for a while now, and he is not 'ruining his rep'. He just likes to spend time with Optimus, that's all. He acts his age, just like me."_

Wheeljack shrugged. "Whatever you say, Bee. But just keep in mind that if Smokescreen keeps up this sparkling act, Prime won't always be there to give you hugs anymore. He'll be too busy raising another sparkling!"

Bumblebee dreaded the thought. _"No! Optimus would never forget me! And Smokescreen is not acting like a sparkling!"_

"Look at the facts, Bee," said Arcee. "They're spending more time with each other, Optimus is showing sudden affection for him, and Smokescreen's not acting like his usual self around him anymore."

_"W-Well that could mean anything, right?"_

"It sure does," Wheeljack said before laughing again. "It means Prime's going to be sparkling-sitting again!" The Autobots started laughing again.

Bumblebee didn't see what was so funny. _"Wait. You mean that as a joke, right?"_

"What? Oh yeah. Y-Yeah, yeah, sure," Wheeljack said in between laughs.

_"In that case...Ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"I don't get it. I thought Smokescreen said he was this fierce, tough, Wrecker," said Bulkhead.

Wheeljack clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well who woulda thought that this so-called Wrecker would want to play with Prime! It's hilarious! You should've seen them last night!"

"Oh I didn't need to see anything," Ratchet grumbled. "Those two were so loud, they could've awoken Unicron!" The Autobots cracked up again.

They kept blurting out one joke after another, each time making them all laugh harder. Now it came to a point where they couldn't take Smokescreen seriously anymore.

It was only when they saw him and Optimus walk into the lounge room that they stopped laughing.

"Hey everyone!" Smokescreen greeted cheerfully. "What goes on?"

Everyone tried to keep a straight face. It took all their willpower to not suddenly start laughing again.

"Nothing much. Just talking," said Bulkhead.

Optimus quickly refueled, and then turned to face his Autobots. "Since there has been no Decepticon activity detected today, we shall raid the Energon mines that Racthet has located outside of Jasper. I need everyone awake and alert tomorrow so I may assign tasks tomorrow. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Very well. Everyone, go ahead and recharge. It is getting late, and we all need our energy for tomorrow."

As soon as Prime walked out of the room, Wheeljack piped up.

"So Smokescreen, you sure you don't want to follow Prime? You might be late for your bedtime story." The Autobots burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Smokescreen asked, not taking the hint.

"It was strangely quiet in the training hall today," said Arcee, smirking. "That's unusual because we usually hear you laughing in there with Optimus."

"You got it all wrong, Arcee," Wheeljack told her. Then he glanced at Smokescreen, laughing, "He's not in there with Optimus; he's having fun with the Tickle Bot!"

Smokescreen blushed intensely at the others laughed at him. He shrunk at everyone's piercing gaze. At that moment, he just wanted to dig a very deep hole, crawl into it, and die. He never felt so embarrassed.

He swallowed hard, and tried to play it cool. "W-We were just training, that's all."

Wheeljack threw an arm around his shoulder. "Aw Smokey, there's no need to hide it from us."

"H-Hide what?" he said nervously.

"That you were playing tickle monster with your new daddy!" They all nearly collapsed to the floor from laughing so hard.

Smokescreen wanted to leave the room, but Wheeljack wouldn't let him go. He just stared at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He couldn't believe they were making fun of him for that. He couldn't believe how they even knew. But it didn't matter; he was too embarrassed to make a move.

But in a matter of seconds, he couldn't take it anymore. He roughly pulled away from Wheeljack. "You guys think it's _so funny _to make fun of me, huh? When are you all going to grow up?"

"Uh, when are _you _going to grow up?" Arcee asked, crossing her arms.

"What are you saying?"

"Smokescreen, look at you." She gestured to him. "You're acting like a fraggin' sparkling towards Optimus, and there's no denying it. And you're telling _us _to grow up. Look who's talking!"

Smokescreen was too upset to say anything back. He knew they were right, but he didn't want to admit it out loud. He was just too embarrassed to say anything at the moment.

Instead of answering, he turned around and left the room. He could hear them still teasing him and making jokes behind his back, but he didn't turn around. He didn't want them to see the tears building up in his optics. Then they would really think he was a sparkling.

Even when he was in the safety of his berthroom, he could still hear everyone's laughter ringing in his audio receptors. He laid on his berth and covered his audios, trying to block out the noise. He constantly wiped his optics, but tears of humiliation kept coming back.

For the rest of the night, Smokescreen laid on his berth and cried himself to recharge...

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**The next morning...**

Everyone was up and ready to take on the day the next morning. The Autobots met in the main hangar to await their assigned tasks from Optimus Prime.

They all greeted their leader as soon as he walked in. When Prime greeted them back, he noticed one of his Autobots was missing.

"Where is Smokescreen?" Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe he decided sleep in like Bee does," Wheeljack suggested.

Bumblebee glared at him, buzzing angrily. _"Oh c'mon! I haven't slept in since Friday!"_

"Which was two days ago," he reminded him. Bee just folded his arms angrily.

"Autobots, attend to your morning routines. I will find Smokescreen." The Autobots quietly obeyed. Optimus walked down the hallway that led to their quarters. It wasn't like Smokescreen to sleep in. He always woke up early, ready to take on another Energon raid or mission.

When he got to Smokescreen's quarters, he was surprised that the door was locked. Optimus rapped on the door. "Smokescreen? Are you okay in there?" A muffled groan was his response. "Smokescreen, please open the door."

When there was no response, Optimus punched a code and slid the door open. Inside, the room was dark. Light from the hallway flooded inside, revealing Smokescreen laying curled up on his berth.

Taking a closer look, Optimus noticed that Smokescreen's door wings were pressed flat against his back, indicating that he was sad.

Prime sat down next to him. "Smokescreen? What is the matter?" The youngling emitted a weak groan. "What's wrong? Do you not feel well?" Smokescreen shook his helm. "Well if you don't feel good, we should take you to Ratchet to have him examine you."

Smokescreen quickly shook his helm. "N-No! It's okay. I just...don't feel like myself today. C-Can I just have the rest of the day off to stay in my room?"

Optimus gave him a sympathetic smile. "Smokescreen, something is wrong. You can tell me." He reached out to pet his helm, but Smokescreen brushed his hand away.

"Please, Optimus, can you just leave me alone? I'm really tired."

Optimus was taken back by his actions. He had never seen the young bot so depressed before. "Will you at least tell me what is bothering you?"

There was silence, as if Smokescreen was deciding how to answer. "I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe later."

Prime knew he couldn't force him to open up. He clearly wasn't ready to talk about his problem. "Very well," he said, getting up. "I see you need some alone time. But when you are ready to talk, I will be here for you."

As soon as he shut the door, Smokescreen felt like crying all over again. He didn't know why, but that last part that Prime said made him feel upset. Maybe it was the way he said that to him, with such a gentle tone.

Tears quickly stung his optics again so he shut them tight. "The others are right," he said softly to himself. "I-I _am _acting like a sparkling. So pathetic..! W-What's _wrong _with me?!"

He whimpered softly as his sad tears dripped from his face, and landed on the metal berth.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It was late afternoon when Team Prime arrived. They were all happy that they stopped another Decepticon invasion. And now, they had plenty more Energon cubes for their supply storage.

While everyone else was helping to load the cubes inside the storage closet, Optimus decided to go check on Smokescreen. He hadn't heard from him all day. He tried contacting him on his com link, but he wouldn't respond. He even asked Ratchet how he was while on the mission, but the medic just replied by saying that Smokescreen hadn't come out of his quarters since they left.

This made Optimus very worried for the young bot. What could've made him so upset? he wondered.

When he entered his room, he saw the youngling in the same position as earlier. "Smokescreen? Have you been in here all day?" No response. He sighed. "Smokescreen, you haven't been acting yourself since this morning. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing," he said quietly.

"Then why are you suddenly acting this way? Did something happen last night?"

At the mention, of "last night", Smokescreen's optics quickly flooded with tears, but he wiped them away. He slowly sat up, and lifted his door wings to make it seem like he wasn't sad. "It's okay, really. Sorry, I'm just...really tired today."

Taking a closer look, Optimus noticed his once bright blue optics looked dull, like if he had been crying earlier. "Smokescreen, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong. We can work this out together." He held his arms out to him, but Smokescreen looked away.

"I said I'm fine."

"No you're not. Why won't you just let me help you?" He reached his arms out again. This time, Smokescreen pushed his hands away, and turned his back to him.

Optimus shook his helm with a sigh. He scooted closer to him, and then started to carefully rub his back. Smokescreen jolted with the sudden light touch, but then relaxed as he felt gentle fingers rub over his shoulders and back.

But the tranquility didn't last. Smokescreen laid back down on his berth again, burying his face in his arms. He didn't bother holding back the tears or sad whimpers. He just had to let it out.

"Smokescreen? What's the matter, young one?" Optimus asked gently. His face fell at the sound of his quiet whimpers and sobs.

"I-I'm just a sparkling," came the muffled reply.

"What was that?"

Smokescreen lifted his helm. "I'm just a stupid sparkling!" he said before letting Energon tears run down his face.

Prime patted his back soothingly. "Now what could've caused you to say such a thing?"

"Th-The others...say that I've been a-acting like a sparkling around you all w-week. A-And they're right!" Smokescreen hid his face in his arms again, crying softly. "Look at me! I-I'm pathetic! I'm acting l-like a sparkling r-right n-now!"

Optimus picked him up, and let him rest his helm against his shoulder. He felt his tears drip onto his armor, but he didn't mind. "Smokescreen, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I-It was already embarrassing enough f-for me. And...I just didn't know h-how to tell you. But it's okay." He wiped his optics, and pulled away from him. "I'm old enough to handle things on my own; I should be able to deal with this by myself."

"Smokescreen, just because you are old enough to handle things on your own doesn't mean to have to. If something is bothering you, tell me. I will not make fun of you."

"But the others would," he said sadly.

"I know my Autobots can be...bad-mannered sometimes, but they are still our team, our family. And you shouldn't let one rude comment bring you down."

"But that's not the point, they completely humiliated me!" Smokescreen let more tears drip from his optics. "And anyways, they were right when they said I act like a sparkling around you because I do. And they weren't wrong when they said you treat me like a sparkling, too."

_So that's what this is all about, _Optimus thought. _Because of all the time we've spent together, the others are teasing him and saying he's like a sparkling._

"Smokescreen, that is not true," he told him.

"You don't have to lie, Optimus. I know it's true."

"No, it's not. I've known you for quite some time, and you are a very fine and mature mech for your age. You do not have to act older just to impress everyone around you. You should embrace your inner youngling because your youth is the best thing in this universe."

Smokescreen sniffled and hung his helm. "B-But if I don't grow up, the others will make fun of me!"

"Listen here. The world may tell you to grow up, but here...you don't have to."

That last part made Smokescreen perk up. "Y-You really think so?"

Optimus smiled at him. "I know so. Look at Bumblebee. He's still young and acts his age."

The young Wrecker sighed. "But that's different. You raised him so you're practically his father. And everyone seems okay with that, but not with me."

"Smokescreen, I know it can be tough to be a youngling in a room full of mechs because you feel like you do not fit in. And sometimes you feel like you have to change your image just so you can be accepted, but that's not necessary. You should be happy that you're still young. You only live once so why not enjoy your youth years?" Smokescreen was about to say something, but Optimus interrupted. "And it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I know you feel hurt by what they said about you, but you have to be strong. Let their words wash over you like a river over stone."

"But how can I just ignore them if I know they're going to keep making fun of me?"

Optimus grabbed his shoulders in a comforting squeeze. "They will continue if you let them. As I said before, do not let one comment ruin your day. And as the Earth saying goes, "sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you." Always remember that."

Smokescreen nodded. "O-Okay. I get what you're trying to say. Thanks, Optimus."

Without another word, Prime pulled him in for a hug. Smokescreen didn't hesitate to hug him back. He didn't care if the other Autobots were secretly watching. He was just glad that he finally got this heavy weight off his chest.

"Oh, Optimus? One more thing," he said, pulling away from the hug. "Can you ease up from the public affection from now on? I-I don't want the others to see me like this."

"Well, if you feel that strongly about it, then I will. I do not want to accidentally make you uncomfortable. But not to worry, I will handle my Autobots tomorrow morning." Prime patted his helm.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. It's fine."

"It's alright, Smokescreen. Nobody hurts another member of my team without answering to me. After all, what will they do? I am their leader so they cannot harm me. But I assure you, you have nothing to worry about from now on." Optimus playfully rubbed his helm, making the young bot smile. But his smile quickly faded. He knew Smokescreen was still feeling a little unsure, so he thought of a way to cheer him up. And then the perfect idea orbited and landed in his mind processor like a spaceship.

"You know Smokescreen, as leader of the Autobots, it is my duty to make sure everyone is feeling a hundred percent." He got up to close the door.

"Optimus, why'd you close the door?"

"If I recall, you claimed that you could defeat a Prime, correct?" he asked, ignoring his question.

Smokescreen had no idea where this was going, but he answered nonetheless. "Um, yeah? But I don't exactly remember saying—"

"Not only that, but you were very overconfident that night," Optimus interrupted. "And I do remember your exact words. You said, 'Are you scared to lose to a youngling?' But most importantly, you challenged me to a rematch to see who was the stronger Autobot."

Smokescreen swallowed hard. Now he remembered. He remembered that one night where he nearly got tickled to death by Optimus just because he was feeling a little bit too playful.

He tried to hide the nervous look on his face as he said, "Y-You know what? It's getting late so why don't we head into recharge? Besides, I'm way too old for this silly game now."

"Oh I see," Prime said, smirking. "You are the one who is too scared here. You are clearly afraid to go up against a Prime."

Smokescreen's optics widened. "What? No! I could easily take you down anytime! You're just lucky I don't want to unleash my fury on you."

"You wanted a rematch, remember? Then come and get it."

The young bot glanced towards the door. Optimus could sense the hesitation. "It's alright. The door is closed. No one will see or hear."

"Alright then." Smokescreen hopped off his berth, and got into a fighting position. "Let's do this."

Optimus stood up, and took a few steps back. "Go ahead. Your first move."

Smokescreen charged at Prime, but he swiftly moved out of the way and tripped him. He landed face first on the floor. But before he could even get up, he felt a heavy weight on the back of his legs.

Optimus sat on his legs, being careful not to crush them. Smokescreen tried to free his trapped legs. "Optimus, get off me!"

"In a minute. But first, I want to make sure that I will never see you in such a depressed state again. Is that clear?"

"Okay, okay, yes. I won't act like that ever again. Your talk made me feel a lot better. Now will you please get off me?"

"I need a real promise, Smokescreen. Do you promise that you won't let simple words harm you?"

"Yes, I promise I won't—AH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! O-OPTIMUS, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"

Before he could let him finish, Optimus sneakily slipped his hands under Smokescreen's arm joints and began tickling him there. He missed the sound of his laughter, and wanted to cheer him up again.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't seem to hear you over the sound of your laughter."

"OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HAS! HA-HA-HA-HA! S-STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT!" Smokescreen tightly pressed his arms against his sides, but that made things worse since he also trapped the moving fingers against him.

"Smokescreen, you are going to have to use your words. I cannot understand you when you are talking like that." Optimus moved all his fingers simultaneously, causing Smokescreen to let out an adorable squeal.

"OPTIMUS, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! S-STOP TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" Smokescreen could feel his cheek plates blushing.

"Very well. I'll give you a break." Prime stopped his fun, and got off of the youngling.

After Smokescreen regained his strength, he jumped on Optimus, tackling him to the ground. Then he began wiggling his fingers all over Prime's stomach, attempting to tickle him back. He giggled when he felt his leader twitch and jolt underneath him. He was obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

But it didn't last long because Optimus used his remaining strength to knock Smokescreen over. In a matter of seconds, he had him pinned to the ground with his hands held over his helm.

"So...it's come to this. And to think you actually thought you could defeat me. Well, look how that turned out!" Smokescreen giggled at the playful tone Prime was using.

"Oh you think that's funny? You think it is funny to laugh at your own leader?" Smokescreen nodded his helm and giggled. "Well then, allow me to give you something to really laugh about!"

Once again, Optimus shot his hands under Smokescreen's arms again. Instantly, he burst out laughing again.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO, NOT AGAI-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAIN!"

Smokescreen couldn't keep still on his back; he was squirming around so much. A couple times, Optimus had to roll him back on his back because he tried to protect himself by curling on his side.

Optimus could see the youngling hugging himself, which signaled his next attack. First, he pried Smokescreen's arms away, pinning them next to his sides. Then he waited for Smokescreen to catch his breath and look at him.

"Optimus...w-what are you doing now?" Smokescreen asked.

The Prime glanced both ways behind him. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you."

"To me?" Optimus pointed to himself.

Smokescreen sighed annoyingly. "Yes, Optimus. I'm talking to you."

Prime tilted his helm in confusion. "Who are you calling, Optimus? I am no longer Optimus Prime."

"What are you talking about?" Smokescreen said, feeling a panicky yet exciting feeling rise in his chest. "Of course you are!"

"No I'm not," he said, before sliding his battle mask over his mouth. "I'm the Tickle Bot! And you're mine now!"

Before Smokescreen could answer, he was interrupted by his own laughter as Optimus moved his fingers rapidly over his belly.

"AAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! O-OPTIMUS, NO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I'M VERY—HEE-HEE-HEE—VERY TICKLISH THERE!"

"Oh really? Then I must be in the right spot!" Optimus slid his fingers down his side, then across his stomach, then his other side, making Smokescreen jolt and laugh harder. "Amazing. And I thought Bumblebee was that ticklish."

A couple times, Optimus got hit by Smokescreen's legs. He couldn't blame him; he was laughing so much that he started unintentionally kicking his legs.

But Prime decided to put an end to this by suddenly grabbing his ankles, and holding them in his lap. "I see you are trying to kick me away. Well do you know what this bot does to others who try to kick him?"

Smokescreen shook his helm while giggling. "N-No. What?"

"They lose their ability to walk!"

Smokescreen shrieked with laughter as his left ped was attacked by scraping and clawing servos. He tried pulling his ped away, but Prime kept a firm grip on his ankle. And whenever he unintentionally started kicking with his free leg, Optimus would go after his other ped.

"N-NO, OPTIMA-HA-HA-HAS! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! MY PEDES ARE V-VERY—HA-HA-HA-HA—SENSITIVE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Smokescreen tried pulling his legs up to his chest, but Prime's fingers just followed. He could feel his face becoming hot again, so he hid behind his arms.

Optimus grinned behind his battle mask at the sight of Smokescreen's exposed belly. Very carefully, he let go of his ankles and knelt down to his covered face. He tried prying his hands from his face, but Smokescreen turned to his side and giggled.

"Is this little one trying to hide from me? Is he?" Smokescreen couldn't stop giggling sweetly at the playful tone Prime was using against him. "Come now, Smokescreen. You can't hide from me forever." He tried prying hands away again.

This time, Smokescreen batted his hand at Optimus, like an angry cat. When nothing happened for a few seconds, the young bot cautiously peeked through his fingers. He yelped when both his hands were snatched away from his helm, and pinned to his sides again.

"Interesting fact about me, Smokescreen: I am known to eat my own kind."

Smokescreen grimaced. "You mean like...cannibalism?"

"What? No, not like that. I would never do that." He paused before saying, "But the Tickle Bot does!" Immediately, he slid his battle mask off and his face dove down to Smokescreen's belly. Then he started making chomping motions with his lips, pretending to eat his tummy.

Smokescreen let out a girly squeal before getting lost in a fit of squeaky giggles. "EEEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP, NO-HO-HO-HO! T-THAT TICKLES SO-HO-HO MUCH!"

Luckily, Smokescreen was able to free his arms. Using whatever strength he had left, he tried pushing Optimus' helm away from his stomach. But it was no use; he was weakened by his laughter and could only lay there and endure the playful torture.

So instead, he tried using his legs. He braced his pedes against Prime's chest, and tried pushing him away.

Optimus lifted his helm from his stomach. "So you think you can kick me away, do you? That was a mistake."

Smokescreen instantly regretted his decision. "W-Wait, no! I didn't mean to! I-I take it back!"

"Too late!"

Smokescreen screamed and laughed his hardest when he felt Optimus press his lips against his tummy, and do something that made his whole stomach vibrate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! OPTIMUS...W-WHA-HA-HA-HAT ARE YOU DOI-HI-HI-HI-HING TO ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE?!"

"What does it look like? I'm making you laugh, silly!" Prime spoke against his stomach. That action alone made the young bot squeak and laugh some more.

"STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT! THAT TICKLES SO BA-HA-HA-HA-HAD!"

Smokescreen pushed and smacked on Prime's chest, hoping he'd let go. As torturous as this was, Smokescreen was actually having fun. Having a blast even! At that moment, there was no sadness, no pain, no hurt. It was just smiles and laughter for the two Autobots.

Optimus then changed positions holding him. He now held the youngling in a cradling position, with one hand behind his knees and the other behind his back.

"I thought you would try to run away. But now, you're not going anywhere," he told him.

"O-Okay...you've had your fun," Smokescreen said panting. He squirmed in his arms. "Now will you let me go, you stupid tickle bot!" Smokescreen instantly clapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. "Oh Primus, I am so sorry! I didn't mean that!" He shrunk under Prime's menacing glare. "You're going to break my arm now, right?"

"What? Of course not, little one." Optimus leaned close to his audio receptor, whispering, "I'm going to make you regret those words."

Smokescreen panicked. "Wait! I take it back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—AAAAAAAAAAHHH!! AW, NOT AGAIN! AAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Optimus pressed his mouth against his belly, and blew hard on the metallic surface.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I'M VERY TICKLISH THERE! AAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!"

"I know, Smokescreen. It's no secret anymore," Prime spoke against his tummy. He went from blowing on his stomach, to pretending to eat him up, over and over.

Even as Smokescreen braced his hands against his helm, he didn't try to push him away. He just let Optimus continue to tickle him. It was almost as if he actually enjoyed the tickly raspberries to his tummy.

Not only that, but Smokescreen was also laughing at the funny sounds that Optimus was making on his stomach. It felt so good to laugh and forget the whole situation earlier. He didn't care if he wasn't acting his age at this very moment. Prime was right; he would embrace his youth for as long as he could because he had a long way to go before he became a full fledged mech.

Soon Smokescreen was shedding tears, his sides and stomach aching from laughing so hard. Optimus gently wiped his tears with his thumbs. "No need to cry, little one. I will make you feel better."

Smokescreen squealed adorably as Prime gently nuzzled and chomped his stomach. He shrieked when he felt his belly vibrate with another raspberry. "AAAAAAAAH! OKAY, OKAY, STAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! NO MO-HO-HO-HORE!"

"After you apologize for your hurtful words."

"OKAY, I'M—AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Optimus interrupted him by blowing on his tummy again.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite understand you."

"I SAID I'M SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! I'M SORRY I CA-HA-HA-HA-HALLED YOU A S-STUPID TICKLE BOT! JUST PLEASE STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! STOP TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Optimus smiled and finally released him. He laid him down on the floor and waited for him to recover. Smokescreen suddenly started coughing in between laughs. Prime helped him sit up.

"Are you alright? I apologize myself if I went a little too overboard," he said while patting his back.

"A-A little?! You went _waaay _overboard!" Smokescreen glared at him. "But...I hate to admit it...that was actually pretty fun."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Optimus was about to hug him, but was surprised when Smokescreen scooted away from him.

"Wait. You're not...You're not going to tickle me again? You're not still a tickle bot, are you?"

Prime chuckled warmly. "No, not anymore. You're safe now." Smokescreen relaxed, and let himself be hugged by his leader.

"Thank you...for everything," he said softly. "You really are the best leader in the universe."

Optimus hugged him a bit tighter. "And you are the best team member this team has to offer. I am so lucky to have you on this team, Smokescreen. You really are more than meets the eye. But always remember what I said. Carry those words with you everywhere, and you will be amazed by what you can do."

"I will," he replied tiredly.

Prime gently rubbed the youngling's tummy. "You seem very tired. Go ahead and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow morning." He suddenly pulled his hand away when Smokescreen started giggling. "What's so funny?"

Smokescreen giggled again, hugging his stomach. "Aftershock. I'm very ticklish here."

"I can tell. But be prepared when you have your first maintenance check with Ratchet. I'm sure you will be laughing up a storm in his lab." Smokescreen shivered at the thought, and hugged himself again.

"Um, I'd rather not think about that."

"Very well." Optimus rubbed his helm one last time before exiting his room. "Pleasant dreams, Smokescreen."

Smokescreen smiled tiredly from his berth. He was so tired from all that tickling, he right away fell into recharge with a smile on his face.

**THE END**

**I giggled and shedded a tear while writing this. *sniff* Right in the feels! I'm sorry, my poor feels here! **


End file.
